


The Incident

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, These two will be the end of me, hair cutting, i love my archaeology babies, teen years i gues?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day was a grim reminder for the two of them. Never let Sorey cut your hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

Sorey had pushed his bangs up at least the tenth time in that half hour before Mikleo sighed aloud in irritation.  
“What is it, Mikleo?” He asked, looking up from the Shepherd’s journal. “Something wrong?”  
Mikleo frowned and pulled at Sorey’s bangs which almost hung over his eyes. “Are you kidding? You _really_ don’t notice this? Do you realize how many times you’ve pushed your bangs back while you’ve been reading?”  
“No,” Sorey answered absently. “I haven’t.”  
“Of course not,” Mikleo huffed, crossing his arms in dismay. “You can read and never notice the world ending around you.”  
“It’s an interesting book!” Sorey said in his defense.  
“Doesn’t matter, whenever there’s a book in your hands, everything disappears and you get completely absorbed. You forget to eat, you forget to sleep, and then you even start to neglect your health.” His friend jabbed a finger at his bangs. “Keep this up and how are you going to fight or explore?”  
“Well, if it bothers you so much, why don’t you cut it?”  
“I planned on it,” Mikleo huffed. “But since you asked, we’ll start right now.”

“Would you stop moving?” Mikleo ordered.

 “What, it tickles.” Sorey said, shivering as Mikleo’s cool slim hands ran through his hair. “Also,  your hands are cold.”  
“I’m going to use some water now, close your eyes.”  
Sorey obeyed as he felt water being sprayed over his head. Then there was the sound of clicking scissors as they snipped away at each strand of hair and evened out the bangs. He blinked every time a strand of his hair fell before his eyes, watching Mikleo’s hands working away at his hair. It was so hard not to admire them. After Mikleo had finished the bangs, he moved onto the rest of his hair. Finally, Mikleo one last snip of the scissors and undid the sheet.  
“Alright, I’m done.”  
Sorey felt through his newly trimmed hair as Mikleo began to clean up.  
“Mikleo, could you give me the mirror?” Sorey asked and was handed a small handled mirror.  
Sorey took it and looked at himself and smiled at Mikleo’s handiwork. He sifted through his locks and liked how some areas stood out more than others. He turned to see Mikleo approaching in the reflection.  
“You like it? I tried to keep it as close to your original hairstyle, but made sure you wouldn’t have to worry about getting anything in your face.”  
“It’s awesome, thanks Mikleo!”  
Mikleo grinned proudly. “Just try not to mess it up too much, okay?”  
Sorey glanced at Mikleo’s hair. He wasn’t sure… but it seemed to be getting longer as well, and maybe the bangs could stand be trimmed a little.  
“What about you? Don’t you think your hair is getting kind of long?”  
Mikleo paused and passed his fingers through his bangs and looked at the strands, briefly revealing the golden headdress beneath the snowy white locks. “Now that you mention it, I guess so later, why?”  
Sorey’s face lit up, “Then how about I return the favor?”

“I feel like this is a bad idea…” Mikleo muttered as the sheet was draped over his body.  
“You don’t trust me?” Sorey asked, looking over Mikleo with the scissors in hand.  
“That’s not the problem,” Mikleo admitted, his lips tightening at the thought. “Please tell me you have some experience? And don’t say you got it from watching me!”  
“It’ll be fine, you just have to visualize and then cut, right? Just like drawing?”  
“Your drawings are horrendous.”  
“Hey!” Sorey ejaculated.  
“You’re making me fell less at ease the longer you try to convince me.”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll get to trimming.”  
Sorey looked at Mikleo’s hair and began to wonder _where_ he should even start. He wasn’t sure if Mikleo needed any grooming in the back of his head yet.  
“I… guess I’ll start with your bangs.”  
Mikleo closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m in your hands.”  
  After wetting the seraphs hair, Sorey tried to mimic the feeling he of when Mikleo trimmed his hair, taking a few strands in between his fingers and began cutting. After a minute or two, he stood back and thought everything looked alright (maybe a little lopsided) cutting hair wasn’t so bad. He brushed away at a few strands that stuck to his friends face and then patted Mikleo’s shoulder to let him know it was safe to open his eyes.  
“I’m going to cut the rest of your hair.”  
He shifted to the back of Mikleo’s head and began cutting, his inner thoughts starting to make him nervous and jumpy. He tried talking to himself in a soft and calm voice, the one he uses whenever he gets near the goats to get some milk in order to avoid a week-long bruise across his ribs. He finished the back, without any problems (as far as his eyes could tell) and moved to the left of Mikleo’s head.  
_Hmm… should this area be layered out a little more? Or, should I part it? … How do I layer hair? Wait. Is this how it’s supposed to be? Maybe a few strands at a time… Okay, easy, easy, just a-_  
“Just what are you doing, Sorey?” Mikleo’s voice jolted him to reality.  
**_ACK!_**  
Sorey jumped in surprise and there was a loud chop as the sound of the scissors went through Mikleo’s beautiful hair. Sorey stood petrified as the silvery locks fell to the ground of their home. His heart went to this throat and his face was in a frozen smile.  
_He’s never going to forgive me for this._   
“Sorey?”  
Sorey hummed, trying desperately to believe that this situation was amendable.

“I can fix this…”.  
“Fix what, Sorey?” Mikleo demanded, and began fidgeting.  
“Just give me a minute!” Sorey stuttered, the scissors were moving, but he wasn’t sure if he was in control.  
The more he cut, the more visible his mistakes became. He tried moving somewhere else, but even that wasn’t going to save him.  
“Sorey, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m not going to wait for you to answer!” Mikleo said and grabbed the mirror.  
“ _Wait, Mikleo_!”

“Mikleo~?” Sorey asked, peeking into Mikleo’s room. “I talked to Gramps.”  
The young seraph had buried himself beneath the blankets, no doubt still angry at Sorey. Sorey tip-toed over in the same manner he did when hunting boars, as if he were afraid Mikleo would bolt if he heard his footsteps. Sorey climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs and putting a hand on the lump.  
“Come on, I said I was sorry…”  
There was a muffled voice that he could barely hear, but he thought some of the words were: “not looking at you.”  
“It wasn’t _that_ bad right?”  
Mikleo finally poked his head out like a turtle coming from its shell. His newly cut hair was sticking out like he had been shocked, his bangs looked jagged and asymmetrical and instead of curling to the side, it jutted out like a razor. His amethyst eyes were filled with vengeance and Sorey felt if he hadn’t put away the scissors, Mikleo wouldn’t have hesitate in shaving off half of his head.  
“Wasn’t. That. Bad?” he repeated. “I look like I let the goats graze on my head and then let Gramps shock me, Sorey!”  
“If it makes you feel any better, Gramps scolded me until I almost went deaf,” Sorey countered, rubbing at his right ear which stung a bit. He decided not to mention that his ear got pulled as well.  
“ _You gave me a bald spot on the left side of my head_! Were you planning on growing a garden there?”  
“ _Nobody will notice unless you point it out_!”  
The two glared at each other for a while. Sorey sighed and turned away from Mikleo, unsure of how he should apologize now. He already said he was sorry, _at least_ a hundred times.  
“… I forgive you,” Mikleo sighed, and leaned into Sorey’s back with his forehead. “I know it wasn’t entirely your fault.”  
“So… you’re not mad anymore?”  
There was a small pinch at his waist and hear Mikleo huff, “Don’t get your hopes up too high. I’m going to have to cover my head for a while thanks to you.”  
“It won’t take that long,” Sorey teased.

  He ran a hand through Mikleo’s hair, feeling the parts that were cut unevenly and savored the silkiness of the bits that were spared from his trimming.  
“Maybe if I practice more I can-”  
“Never. No. Absolutely not.” Mikleo interjected.  
“But I-!”  
“You’re forbidden from ever cutting my hair again.”  
“But-!”  
“Never. Again. Sorey.” Mikleo growled. “Let’s just agree from now on I’ll do the trimming, and then there won’t be any more of these accidents.”  
They came to a silent mutual agreement, and then the topic was closed. That day was then dubbed, “The Incident”, by the two, and it was not brought up again for as long as they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> When a box talked about Mikleo cutting Sorey's hair, that was precious. Then it noted of an "incident" that didn't allow Sorey to cut Mikleo's hair again, that became a fanfic. I love these two.


End file.
